Stay Tuned
Florida Florida is much more than just beaches and palm trees. Historical sites, lush forests, collections of fine art, professional sports and attractions ranging from large theme parks to small zoos and museums are just the beginning in this ethnically diverse state. Nevertheless, the ocean is never more than 50 miles away, either the jewel-green waters and sugar-white beaches of the Gulf of Mexico to the west, or the golden beaches and rolling waves of the blue Atlantic to the east. Unfortunately, water, water everywhere also makes Florida the state most subject to being hit by hurricanes. Tourism is the leading industry, followed by agriculture (such as oranges and other citrus fruits) and the manufacturing of electrical, electronic, and transportation equipment. Coldwar transforms mid-flight after entering into the Florida airspace, and with speed does his form descend like a rock through the cloud cover and onto the swampy glades below. A heavy thud still sounds, followed by a splash as water and earth are lifted upward and outward at his impact. The Decepticon’s ruby red optics scan to the left and then to the right before panning over the lubricated landscape. Alone thus far- he begins to mach his way steadily through the beautiful marshland. Coldwar says, "DEC-511 Coldwar reporting from border patrol. Approaching nav-point sigma of grid Epsilon." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "How are we supposed to know where the that is?" Coldwar says, "Refer to HUD readout. Overlays tab under View/Map Options. Over." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "You could be like: Hey dudes I'm headed for mother Russia or Man Mexico has got some gnarly cheese fries. No. Instead you're all like: I am headed to point A which is like twenty yards from section Z." Harrow says, "/Command/ is supposed to know that jargon, Backfire." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Uhh, I knew that Harrow! I was only stressing that COMMAND prefers simple instructions, for uhh ... the other peon's. Yeah." Sit-Com is playing in the ocean! Ok, not exactly the ocean, but he's playing on the beach. Making a sandcastle on a sandbar that stretches into the water. Slowly he drips wet sand from a hole he's dug, to make shapes and spires like stalagmites and stalactites, building arches and bridges and walls. Coldwar says, "With respect, simple instructions may lead to a breech in security, which may have devastating results should our communications channels be hacked." Harrow says, "Yeah!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Oh, that loser Blaster is never around anyways ... unless we're like blitzing Autobot City." Impudent Fool Backfire pouts, "But we never blitz Autobot City anymore." Astrotrain says, "You get started. We'll catch up." Harrow says, "I blame you." Astrotrain says, "There's a very simple reason we don't blitz it like we did in 2005 ya know." Coldwar says, "Again, with respect. The price of survival is eternal vigilance." Astrotrain says, "And it rhymes with Etromex." Andi Lassiter sits in a lounge chair on the beach within easy eyeshot of Sit-Com. She DID accompany him out here, after all. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "So you don't have to throw our Lord out your hull, Astrotrain?" Harrow says, "Wait, what?" Astrotrain says, "Scuuuse me. First of all iffin I hadn't carried all them overweight slaggers back we'd be missin a huge portion of our forces. And second, it was STARSCREAM that gave Megatron the `ol heave ho, not me! I told him to Jettison some weight, not toss the boss out the airlock!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Petromex, the popular fuel of humans of the Gulf?" Jayson Redfield is currently in a white tanktop and denim shorts, which gives a clear view of the phoenix tattoo on his leg. His goggles hang around his neck. He also is barefoot and playing in the sand with Sit-Com, trying to assist in making the sandcastle. Astrotrain says, "I always knew Starscream was gonna get himself pasted someday with all the times he tried oustin Megatron." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Ah well, that traitorous dog got his in the end." Astrotrain says, "He woulda been a lousy leader anyway. It almost would have been interestin if the Boss had waited a week to cannon him back to the creation of the universe just to see if he'd last that long. There woulda been a betting pool." Coldwar is relatively difficult to miss, at least for anyone that is milling about on the beach. In turn, Sit-Com is quick to fall into the Decepticon's line of sight, and his Frostbite Cannon is immediately aimed in the mech's direction. Silent, still, observing...Coldwar makes no move to attack, but rather assess the situation. When he finally notices that what he's looking at is a Junkion, the weapon is lowered slightly. "Neutral unit," he starts, his tone even and cool as ever. "DEC-511," he introduces himself before lifting one hand to indicate a lack of aggression. Windshear says, "what makes you think hed have been a lousy leader?" Astrotrain says, "Cause most of us hated his aft and woulda shot him in the back for an energon token?" Coldwar says, "With respect to the deactivated... Unit Starscream had a reputation for being overly impulsive." Harrow snickers. Astrotrain says, "No no, feel free. He don't need no respect." Astrotrain says, "I got a single good reason that Starscream wouldn't have been a good leader." Windshear says, "I respected him when I was under his command on Cybertron..." Astrotrain says, "Those puny things he called guns on his arms." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "HEY, all Seekers have those!" Sit-Com notices the Decepticon and then glances nervously at Jayson. "Hmmm, this looks awkward," he says. He turns his attention back to Coldwar. "Ahoy, stranger. What brings you to Gilligan's Island? Cast away?" He hopes the Decepticon isn't here to smash his sandcastle and kick sand in his optics. Coldwar says, "While respect is important, many worthy of respect do not make good leaders." Astrotrain can almost be 'heard' waving his arms in mock drama, "Oooh they're Null Rays, they're scientifically advanced!" Windshear says, "Yea... they kept him in 2nd of the empire now didn’t it?” Astrotrain says, "Yeah you do all have em. Now go stand next to the Boss, or one of them life-sized statues of Megatron. And see how impressive they are." Harrow says, "A-train, half the hot-shot slag you have on your clunkly frame are from seeker medics." Windshear says, "he was the only one with the null ray though.." Astrotrain says, "See to be the leader of this bunch a misfits, ya gotta talk big and carry a bigaft stick. And by stick, I mean fusion cannon. Or antimatter cannon, I guess it is now." Impudent Fool Backfire laughs. "She said his frame was clunkly!" Astrotrain says, "Don't try to distract me while I'm rantin!" Coldwar says, "Unit Starscream's combat capability was beyond that of many Decepticons. Unfortunately, it was his impulsiveness that ended his lasercore prematurely, unit Windshear." Windshear says, "He was brillient... no one could touch him in the sky and his air statigy was dead on.. but yea.. he did have... a problem if I may say with -- as you describe, impulsiveness." Astrotrain a-HEMS. "Screechface wasn't the only Decepticon arond who could kick aftplate and take names. And frankly he was too much of a pansy when push came to shove anyway. Here's a good reminder." Astrotrain does his best imitation of Starscream's voice, "Decepticons, retreeeeeeat!" Astrotrain says, "Sound familiar?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "What is that god awful screech?!?!?" Windshear says, "actually from my experience it was Megatron who called retreats far more then his air commander.." Astrotrain says, "Now ask yourself who can blow you to pieces in one shot." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "You take it back Windsmear, don't sully the name of Lord Megatron like that!" Astrotrain says, "No no, let him keep saying stuff." Harrow whispers to Windshear, "It seems not many favor your hero, probably best to drop it..." Astrotrain says, "NO NO NO." Astrotrain says, "Let him keep going." Harrow says, "Oh for." Windshear huffs, "Its true. Megatron was the one who always yelled to retreat... not Starscream. Astrotrain says, "Mmm hmm, go on." Astrotrain has the not so subtle *CLICK* of a recorder in the bacground. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Astrotain, why don't you find an opponent that's more suitable for your ... heckling." Windshear says, "A simple run through the history data banks can prove that.." Astrotrain says, "No no this is very hilario...educational." Coldwar says, "A wise leader understands that retreat is a tactical decision. Destruction for the sake of glory is not as noble as one might think." Harrow says, "Uhh... Well said there, mister Unit." Windshear snorts, "Ok wait a minute, if Megatron called a retreat that is a wise leader tactical decision but if my ex commander called a retreat that was cowardness? What?" Astrotrain says, "It's all in the voice." Astrotrain says, "When Megatron told us to kick afterburners and get the frag out, it sounded like we were really fragged. When Starscream said it, it sounded like someone had vented exhaust in his direction." Harrow says, "What does your retreat command sound like then, A-train?" Harrow mocks A-train's voice, "Wehhhhhh too heavyyyy retreattt." Impudent Fool Backfire does his best Astrotrain impression, "Uhh, youse guys bettor get rid of some weight, I'm a big weenie!" Coldwar nods once to Sit-Com, seeming to find his response welcoming rather than antagonistic or defensive- a good sign. "Negative. I have come to grid Epsilon with purpose," he states simply before continuing to march closer so that he is no longer buried waist deep in seawater. The moment the tide rests below his knee joints the Decepticon does however come to a halt. "You are known as a Junkion, correct?" inquires the Soldier. Harrow says, "Hahaha!" Astrotrain says, "Retreat command? Frag you guys. I just light rockets and get clear, the Autobots can have the rest of you mugs." Windshear attempts to clear his baratone rasping damaged vocie, "Ones voice synths are out of ones control.. listen to mine? ITs been shot and crached by Autobots, its unfixible..I can just imagine what youd think if I had to call a retreat.. Astrotrain says, "I recall it was also speaking chinese rather well not that long ago. How's that goin anyway?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Insolent transport, such dedication betrays your bright purple insignia!" Andi Lassiter startles at the new voice and sits up, then sighs as she recognizes the mech. Not again. She gets up out of her chair and walks over to join Sit-Com and Jayson. Astrotrain says, "It's called being a valuable asset. You know any other fraggers in this army can carry so many of you mugs inside after you've got yerself all busted up?" Windshear says, "Yea so I know how to speak in chinese now... and I do not betray my brand, Backfired, I was loyal to my commander, there is no insolence or betrayal in that." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I was speaking to the TRANSPORT, curr." Sit-Com is relieved that this Decepticon doesn't seem hostile, at least for the moment. He'd fight to protect Jayson and Andi if necessary, so he's still on his guard. "Affirmatory. I am a Junkion. Sit-Com's the name. And who's our new Guest Star?" He quietly wonders what Coldwar is up to. Windshear says, "Oh... well.. 'scuse me, Backfire.. and Astrotrain you are the one when it comes to transport, I willingly concede that to you and say .. better you than me..." Jayson Redfield gets to his feet and stares at the Decepticon. Now here's one he hasn't seen before. He glances to Sit-Com, and then looks back up at Coldwar. At least this one doesn't seem aggressive. "What he said. Just who are you?" Harrow says, "Aw he's just a big fat spaceship." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Yes Astrotrain, we must concede ... you can get the most guys inside of you." Harrow says, "AHAHA!" Astrotrain says, "Yeah y'all may think it's funny. Until it's time for 'survival of the fittest' again. Believe me, I learned my lesson last time. Instead of 'jettison some weight' it's gonna be 'toss these losers out the airlock'." Windshear says, "I best not be on that list, Astrotrain.. I have done nothign to you and you know it.. other then give you amusement... as in that tape of me in chinese.. and the tape you are making now..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Oh no, this tape will be for Lord Galvatron's amusement Windshear. Of this, I have no doubt." Astrotrain says, "Don't worry. The list grows and shrinks according to mysterious motions, the phases of the moon, who I like and hate and how drunk I am." Harrow smirks. Windshear says, "Fine, let Galvatron listen to everythign I have said. All it shows is an unwavering loyalty to ones commander and that Im sure Lord Galvatron can appreciate." Astrotrain says, "..." Astrotrain says, "It's kinda tragic actually." Coldwar nods curtly to Sit-Com once more when the Junkion confirms his status and offers his name. "DEC-511," the Soldier replies- offering the serial identification tag again as if that was his actual name. "Understand..." he begins again, only to peer toward the pair of humans- one of which he remembers, yet for the moment the only attention that he pays either comes in the form of a brief yet respectful nod. "Understand that I am here in an official capacity, however with negative Autobot presence I will respectfully remain neutral in action. I wish to know, unit Sit-Com- what is the status of the Junkion automatons in correspondence with the Autobot Rebellion?" Windshear says, "Whats tragic?" Harrow says, "Perhaps you'd better start thinking on ways to bribe Backfire for that tape, Windy." Astrotrain says, "Oi! I'm the one doin the recor...I mean yeah, Backfire's tape." Windshear says, "I haven’t said anything wrong." Astrotrain says, "And it's just so -cute- that you think that'll matter!" Coldwar says, "Unit Windshear, might I suggest prudence of speech from this point forward." Windshear says, "Whether it matters or not is irrelevant." Sit-Com hmmms. "That's a name?" he wonders, "Sounds more like a serial number to me. Well, I'm not exactly the Ambassador from Junkion, y'understand, I'm just the hired help. You wanna know whether we and the Autobots are like All in the Family, or Perfect Strangers?" Astrotrain is the type of mech who, back in the day, would have sat in a lawn chair alongside the smelting pits with a fishing rod, tossing a line down to melting autobots and jerking it out of their reach, "Here you go...JUST KIDDING! Here you go...JUST KIDDING!" Astrotrain says, "Okey dokey, I'll remember not to stand too close to you if it comes up to discussion around the Boss while he's in a trigger-finger kinda moode. I -still- have bits of Starscream's ashes in my joints." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Weren't you the one crowing him?" Harrow says, "Haha! Really?" Astrotrain says, "Yeah, see, about that. I can lay that squarely on the rest of the mugs who made the trip back. ESPECIALLY YOU SCRAPPER, I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING SOMEWHERE!" Andi Lassiter decides to follow Sit-Com's example. "My name is Andrea Lassiter." She doesn't offer Jason's name, that's up to him. "Do you have a name?" "And I'm Jayson Redfield," the blonde youth offers. Not that he really thinks Coldwar cares--he's just trying to be polite. Harrow says, "Hmmm." Astrotrain says, "Let me paint a scenario for you. Imagine yourself carrying a bunch of heavily armed Decepticons inside of you, okay? Then SOMEONE gets the bright idea that this is the time to start arguing about who's going to be the new leader. Someone calls someone and uncruzamatic boor and things start to escalate from there. Next thing I've got earthquakes pounding on my inner hall and a RAZZIN FRAZZIN GESTALT stomping around my innards! When I got back I was in no condition to do anything but play along." Windshear is just listening at this point.. Just listening. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Please Astrotrain, just let it go. We realize you were just trying to suckle up to the next Emperor, it's okay ... really." Coldwar is none too familiar with the television series All in the Family, nor is he familiar with the series Perfect Strangers, which delays his response for some time. Pondering the words used by the Junkion for several moments the Decepticon finally nods. "...Yes. In my dealings with those of your apparent archetype I have not been on the receiving end of any hostile action, yet I have observed a camaraderie between your unit type and the Autobots. Are you allies, unit Sit-Com, or a neutral body?" At the question posed by Andi, Coldwar tilts his head a bit further downward, and then to the left to view Jayson. "Copy that, humans...Andi, and Jayson. DEC-511 is my name in the field." Harrow busts out laughing. Astrotrain says, "Pft, all Starscream did was stay outta the way and take over the pieces that were left. If I hadn't felt like my insides had been used in a demolition derby I woulda choke-tossed him. Again." Sit-Com scratches his head. "We're the best of friends," he says, "After all, someone's gotta play Captain Planet and make sure the pretty beaches and awesome forests are kept pristine. And the World kept safe for Teevee. Do you watch Teevee?" Andi Lassiter says, "DEC five one one. That's kind of a mouthful for a name. You can't think of anything ... simpler? More descriptive?" Coldwar lifts his optics quickly, his hardened gaze coming to rest upon Sit-Com. "...Confirm. Your unit-type as a whole are a body hostile to Decepticons?" he asks, apparently the type that wishes to know exactly who his enemies are and who they are not. The Frostbite Cannon within the Soldier's grip seems to react in that moment, as a hissing stream of nova-blue mist suddenly finds itself ejected from tiny exhaust slits along the weapon barrel. "DEC-Five-eleven," Coldwar replies to Andi in an ice-cold tone, his gaze remaining locked onto Sit-Com. "My alternate appellation is reserved for comrades, and friends, unit Andi." Andi Lassiter narrows her eyes at the Decepticon. "And the nickname 'Andi' is reserved for MY comrades and friends. Where did you hear it?" Jayson Redfield is glad that Andi's not glaring at *him*... "I'm hostile to anyone who would rid the world of TV," Sit-Com says, "I think you Decepticons would do well to have a sit down in front of the tube and soak in some good sit-coms." He points to his wrist-TV, which is currently showing an episode of Two and a Half Men. "Look, listen, laugh." The automated laugh track build into Sit-Com goes off, letting out a moment of canned laughter. Harrow says, "Coldwar, what's up in Florida?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "He's on sigma vector intercepting spies in the beta quadrant or somesuch." Harrow says, "Oh." Coldwar says, "DEC-511 on scheduled border patrol. Currently at nav-point sigma. Sighted- two humans, and a Junkion. Units are non-hostile." Harrow says, "So blow 'em up." Coldwar lurches as he suddenly shifts his attention to Andi. "What do you mean, unit Andi?" he asks, blinking once at the woman- his gaze still hard as ever. "I refer to you as unit Andi. The name that you just gave to me," he offers, a little confused before the Decepticon stiffens and brings a hand to his 'throat' area. "Ah, I see... I am still damaged," he notes out loud. "A battle with an Autobot has caused periodic errors in my speech. They are random... Apparently your name is a trigger. I mean no disrespect, unit Andi." Sit-Com is regarded in turn, and the Decepticon shakes his head. "Negative, I do not know of tee-vee..." he begins before tightening his grip on his weapon as Sit-Com moves closer. Slowly but surely the Soldier lowers his guard when he notices the moving pictures on the device, and deciding that it is not a threat he watches. "..." Coldwar says, "Current orders are to observe border, and prevent passage into Decepticon held territory. Negative on engagement." Harrow says, "Bahh you're no fun." Coldwar says, "Affirmative, Ma'am." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet is patrolling the southeastern US... patrolling and stewing over his recent brainwashing incident. At least he didn’t get blasted into pieces for it from his leader. Back to normal the Seeker set out for patrol over this area and idly realizes all the chan chatter has to do with this area. Mmm, guess he will find out soon enough. Andi Lassiter glances at Jayson when the Decepticon admits to having incurred some damage. She doesn't admit it aloud, but if the kid weren't here, she'd offer to try and help the mech as he's only ever been civil in her presence. But, she didn't exactly arrive prepared with medkit in hand. Sit-Com grins. Oh, if he's hooked this Decepticon on TV, it will be a great victory. On the screen, Charlie is arguing with his brother: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsheKpRIk1I Coldwar watches the scene play out between the two human males, his gaze completley fixed on the screen as he tries to make heads or tails of the interaction. The laugh track set within the show is about as confusing as the scenarios that the humans are placed in, and for the most part the Decepticon spends the bulk of his evaluation just trying to figure out where the laughter is coming from. "I do not understand... The woman does not know if she is happy (gay), or straight... She is angular, clearly. She seems distraught, therefore not happy... Where is the laughter coming from? Tee-vee... It is confusing." "Keep watching," Sit-Com says encouragingly, "You'll get the hang of it." He grins as the Decepticon is confused by the laugh track. "Canned laughter," he says, "Some sit-coms are filmed before a studio audience. That one is not. So the laughter is just dubbed in." Astrotrain says, "Sheesh you toy soldiers need to learn to have some fun." Weirdwolf says, "They seem to like to /chat/, yes..." Andi Lassiter raises an eyebrow at the pair of mechs, not yet aware of Windshear's impending arrival. She can only hear tiny snippets of what they're watching, but what she does hear tells her that it's one of those TV shows she never truly understood. She was always more of a sci-fi fan. Astrotrain says, "See, you shoot an Autobot's head off his shoulders, and you enjoy how awesome that was. What's wrong with that?" Weirdwolf says, "Mayhaps I come over and start chewinggg? Jun-kee-ons come apart easily." The sound of twin engines roaring slowly builds through the air and soon a jet obviously not of earth design comes barreling into the area. Windhear runs a scan as he enterse the area and picks up several life readings, both cybertronian and earth. <<"Coldwar.">> he rasps <<"What are you doing here?">> "Canned laughter... That term is oxymoronic. One cannot place laughter within the confines of a can," Coldwar replies, still watching the video clip as Sit-Com explains further. "...Ah, now I copy. The theme of this tee-vee is now clear as well. The gist of the 'joke' is the recurring theme of 'understanding'. The male makes note of understanding to the female, and the female is relaxed." A curt nod is offered, and the Decepticon backs up a step before turning his gaze upon the Junkion. "I see no reason to threaten tee-vee, unit Sit-Com. However, if you are aligned with the Autobots I may be forced to engage you if so ordered. Do you copy?" Windshear says, "You take the head you just shot off the bot and you play the earth game Soccor with it .. thats entertainment.." Coldwar says, "Perhaps for those who find amusement in the humiliation of their enemy." "That's a ten-four," Sit-Com says, "But why must you fight, when such great things as TV are there for the enjoying?" Coldwar says, "With respect, I am aware that many of our number do." Harrow says, "I think he just called you a sheep, Windy." Windshear snorts, "What? Thats the last thing I am." Astrotrain says, "See this is why I worry about some of you seekers." Astrotrain says, "Well actually I couldn't give a rat's aft about ya but what I mean is this..." Astrotrain says, "It's like there's a whole generation of you guys were built without a personality." Andi Lassiter just shakes her head in mild amusement at Sit-Com and turns to walk back toward her shaded lounge chair. Sunburns aren't fun, kids. Harrow says, "Pfft." Harrow says, "Coldwar ain't no seeker." "Standby," Coldwar states before lifting his gaze to the sky as he receives a message from Windshear, and an IFF identification blip appears on his HUD. <> With that offered to the Seeker not far away, his ruby red optics are returned to Sit-Com. "Those that do not fight die. Survival is always a good reason. My enemy would lay down their arms, grow haggard, rusted, and ultimately perish rather than do what is necessary for Cybertronian kind to continue. That is not noble, nor wise. That is why I fight, unit Sit-Com. Excuse me, I must be going." Harrow says, "But I'll have to agree... there seems to be a trend." Harrow says, "But when you come off of an assembly line... eh." Windshear says, "I know you cant be refering to me, Atrain. But I know the ones you mean... drones... mindless... such a shame too." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Yes there is a terrible plane who is really boring, I think her name is /Marrow/" Harrow says, "Shut your ugly face!" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "And I'm like, 'Are you a ROBOT or something?;" Astrotrain says, "Ow." Astrotrain says, "I can feel my CPU hurting already." Harrow says, "It's Blueshift, he radiates these awful waves..." Windshear says, "....and he likes spiders..." Harrow says, "Creepy." "Oh," the Junkion says, "Well, ok, so long, and thanks for all the fish. Don't forget to write!" Andi Lassiter can't help but call out her own little bit of silliness as she waves at the departing Decepticon. "Have fun storming the castle!" That'll make his logic circuits fizzle for a while. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet swings down toward Coldwar and transforms, keeping an eye on the junkion and the familar looking human by the junkion. "Fish? Castle? What are you doing now, Coldwar?" Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Coldwar nods curtly to Sit-Com and then turns away from the group, pausing in step for a moment as Andi calls out to him. Indeed his logic circuits are going to work, but he doesn't dwell on the words for too long- having been blessed with a functioning processor that at least manages to sum her words up as being a human expression. The Soldier continues on his way for another few meters before leaping out of the waters to transform and bug out of the area. <> Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place to form a HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV! Windshear pulls back up and snaps into jet mode, "Make up your mind, Coldwar... I still wanna know about the fish..." he mutters as he follows Coldwar. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Sit-Com feels more at ease now. He returns his attention to his erstwhile-neglected Sandcastle. He carefully drips more wet sand, adding another layer of wall to it. The construct now looks almost like a creepy version of the Notre Dame Cathedral.